Stage 5: All Master's Rap
All Masters' Rap, also known as Full Tank after the chapter's name, is the fifth song in PaRappa the Rapper, as you're being "taught" by every teacher that taught you in the previous chapters. Cutscene PaRappa had successfully made a good cake with Cheap Cheap and had taken it to Sunny's the next day. The gang (More-so Parappa) had eaten the cake and celebrated for Sunny's birthday party. Unfortunately, as Sunny and Parappa watched the sunset, PaRappa started to feel a stomachache and needed to go to the restroom. While was feeling sick, Sunny noticed that he seemed more manly, and started to get attracted to him. While trying to take his mind off the sickness in the car, PaRappa had noticed the car needed gas, so he stopped at the "Hot Gas" station to use the restroom. When he had gotten to the restroom he noticed the line was very long, and pleaded to go first, but the four familiar voices exclaimed their need to use the restrooms as well. PaRappa, dumbstruck and desperate, questions what to do. The shadows of the teachers revealed themselves wanting to rap for it. Stage The stage takes place in the walkway to the restroom, with a sunset sky. The teachers, plus Parappa, look very sick and miserable. During Cool Mode, the teachers and basically almost everything will disappear, left alone the door, the toilet and PaRappa himself with a rainbow-colored illusion-esque background. PaRappa will run to the door, enter it and chase the toilet down a pair of railway tracks, while the faces of the teacher whose lines he mixes into his rap will pop up in the background. The background music will still show progress, as the teachers' forfeiting lines will be able to be heard when the music reaches to that certain point, a bit quieter and more echoey. Lyrics I need to go just as bad as you. What I had this morning I don't even want to say to you. '' ''Kick, Punch, Turn and Chop the door. '' ''Or, I will fall to the floor. 2x Hatatatatatatatatatatatah. U, uh, u, uh. No way! I've been sittin' in my car yes, now for days. Did you check the toilets on the right? Did you check the toilets on the left?. 2x OK, OK. You win. Ribit, ribit, I can not hold it. The last toilet I had, I've already sold it. In the rain or in the snow, I got the funky flow, but now I really gotta go. The toilet over there will bring you luck so give up! I got no time to spare! 2x Ah...A me lose you know, I'm outta here! Walk The Walk (Even If You Can't Just Talk)|Walk the walk even if you can't just talk the talk]] (bawk)!!!! I got a call. I am a chicken, from the kitchen, and I ain't kidding, although nothing is written. Crack, break, fix the door, you know, I gotta go, so yes open up ya know! During level Cool Entrance The background will change to rainbow and Parappa will run on train tracks to the toilet. Cool Fail The background will change back into the restroom background. Bad It will start to rain. Awful It will start a thunderstorm, with the screen sporadically flashing bright yellow. End of level dialogue Good Cheap Cheap the Cooking Chicken: It's all yours. PaRappa: (Ahhhh,) This is life! Cool Cheap Cheap the Cooking Chicken: It's all yours. PaRappa: *Pant* *Pant *Pant* That was close! Bad/Awful No dialogue, just a video of a rocket taking off and then falling down from the sky, being symbolism for Parappa pooping himself. Trivia * If the wrong button is pressed, Parappa will get a stomachache, causing him to trip. * The lines subsequent to “Hatata!” Chop Chop Master Onion says. * The lines between “U uh, u uh, no way!” and “Ok, ok, you win.” Instructor Mooselini says. * The lines between “Ribit, ribit.” and “Me lose now.” Prince Fleaswallow says. * The lines after “Walk the walk.” Cheap Cheap The Cooking Chicken says. * The music style changes depending on what teacher it is e.g. (Prince Fleaswallow’s verse is reggae whereas the other’s aren’t.) * This is the only stage of the series where the catchphrase, "I gotta believe!" has never been said during the cutscene. (It doesn't include the spinoff Um Jammer Lammy where the catchphrase has only been said once if Parappa completes the final stage during cool mode). Category:Stages Category:PaRappa The Rapper